Yesterday's Enterprise AU
by Iamthe13thDoctor
Summary: The Doctor takes Ace and Nita to the future and meets the crew of the Enterprise. But something has gone wrong. They have to help Captain Picard to solve the mystery created by a Time Rift. Fifth story featuring Nita. Surprise, surprise, I do not own Doctor Who or Star Trek.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

In Ten Forward, Guinan brought a glass to Worf's table. "All right. Try this."

"What is it?" asked Leutennant-Commander Worf.

"Just try it," Guinan insisted.

He took a sip, and his face lit up.

"You see?" said Guinan. "It's an Earth drink. Prune juice."

"A warrior's drink," stated Worf.

"You know," said Guinan. "You're always drinking alone. It wouldn't hurt you to seek out a little companionship."

At that moment a fuzzy swirly thing appeared outside the ship.

"Lieutenant Worf, report to the Bridge," came Commander William Riker's voice.

"On my way," responded Worf, heading for the door.

Guinan looked out the window at the anomaly. "No!"

The Doctor, Ace and Nita were in the console room. They had just said goodbye to Nita's family and were deciding where to go next.

"Why don't I set the randomizer and see where we end up?" suggested the Doctor.

"Yeah!" both girls cried.

"I love a surprise!" said Ace.

The Doctor flipped the dematerialization switch and the TARDIS went into motion. The next moment, The Doctor, Ace and Nita are hanging on for dear life as the TARDIS pitches back and forth.

"What's going on, Doctor?" cried Nita.

"I don't know!" the Doctor shouted back. Suddenly everything stilled. The Doctor turned on the scanner. "I'm picking up a time rift."

"What's that when it's at home?" asked Ace.

"It's a weakness in space and time through which people or objects can pass from one location and time to another," he replied. "We seem to have materialized in space next to a space ship of some kind."

On the bridge of the Enterprise, Captain Jean-Luc Picard looked out the viewscreen at the anomaly.

"Analysis, Mister Data," requested Picard.

"Sensors are reading gravimetric fluctuations, Captain," replied Data. "Most unusual ones."

"Unusual in what way?" asked Riker. "Specify?"

"Nothing I have seen before," replied Data.

"Is it a wormhole?" asked Picard.

"Yes and no," replied Data. "Like a time displacement, but it does not have a discernible event horizon."

"Sir, navigational subsystems are unable to give coordinates on the object," said Ensign Wesley Crusher.

"Confirmed," said Data. "The phenomenon does not have a definable centre or outer edge."

"Are you saying it is and yet it isn't there?" asked Riker.

"I do not have sufficient information to make an analysis as yet, Commander," replied Data. "The dynamics of the radiation patterns…"

"Captain!" cried Worf. "Something's happening. A new change in sensor readings."

Picard turned to Data.

"Mister Data?"

"Scanning sensors."

The console beeps.

"Sir!" exclaimed Data. "Sensors are reading something else!"

"Something else?" asked Picard.

"Something appears to be fading in and out of existence," replied Data. "It appears to be a small ship of some kind."

As the bridge crew looked at the viewscreen, they observed a blue box-like object fading into view.

"What is a 'Police Box?'" asked Riker.

"Accessing," replied Data. "A means of communications between law-enforcement officers in 20th century Great Britain on Earth."

"What's it doing here?" asked Picard. "Hail them."

"Hailing," replied Worf.

In the TARDIS, the telephone in the door began ringing.

"That telephone actually works?" asked Nita.

The Doctor ran over to the door and picked up the handset.

"Err..hello, this is the Doctor."

"They are responding to our hail, audio only," said Worf.

"Put it through," said Picard.

"Err..hello, this is the Doctor."

"This is Captain Jean-Luc Picard, of the Federation Starship Enterprise. Please explain your presence here."

"Er, well, we're just passing through," replied The Doctor. "What do you make of the time rift?"

"Time rift?" asked Picard. "Is that what you think the phenomenon is?"

"Yes," replied The Doctor. "I've encountered them before."

"Perhaps we could investigate together," suggested Picard. "Would you like us to beam you over to our ship?"

"Beam?" asked the Doctor.

"Transporter technology," explained Picard.

"Oh, that won't be necessary," replied the Doctor. "My ship can materialize inside yours."

"No, I don't think that would be appropriate," said Picard. "That would be a security issue. I would prefer to transport you individually. It's perfectly safe, I assure you."

"Well, I don't know," replied the Doctor. "Will you guarantee the safety of myself and my two companions?"

"You have my word as a Starfleet Officer," Picard assured him.

"Starfleet? You're from Earth?" asked The Doctor.

Picard confirmed it.

"Well, all right then," agreed the Doctor.

"Commander Worf, please send a security officer to meet our guests in transporter room one and bring them to my Ready Room," said Picard. Worf does so.

A ship emerges from the phenomenon, and things change. Picard's uniform grows a higher collar and the Bridge becomes slightly darker. Worf disappears.

"Lieutenant, what are their sensor readings?" asked Picard. "Is that an enemy vessel?"

"I'm getting too much interference, Captain," replied Lieutenant Tasha Yar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

In Ten Forward, Guinan's clothes are different, the place is noisy and very busy. A crewman's voice is heard: "Now hear this. Fleet formation briefing in main war room at fifteen hundred hours. Doctor Joshua Campbell, report to station ops. Ensign Toms, please forward combat information. Ensign Thomas to CIC."

GUINAN frowned. "This isn't right. It's changed."

On the Bridge, TASHA is at Obs. "It's clearing now, Captain. Definitely Federation starship. Accessing registry."

"Looks like they had a rough ride," observed Riker.

"NCC one seven oh one C. USS Enterprise," said Tasha.

"Military log, Combat date 43625.2. While investigating an unusual radiation anomaly, the Enterprise has encountered what could almost be called a ghost from its own past, the Enterprise-C, the immediate predecessor to this battleship. At the same time, we encountered a vessel with the appearance of a 20th century Earth British Police Box. The occupants are being held in custody awaiting an audience with me," Captain Picard recorded in his log.

On the Bridge, only the Captain has a centre chair. Riker has to lean on the rail.

"Sensors confirm design and specifications, Captain" said Data. "Analysis of hull and engine materials conform to engineering patterns and methods of that time period."

"But that cruiser was destroyed with all hands over twenty years ago," objected Wesley, in full Starfleet uniform.

"Presumed destroyed," corrected Data. "The Enterprise C was last seen near the Klingon outpost Narendra Three exactly twenty two years, three months and four days ago."

"And now they're here," said Riker.

"Has it been adrift for all those years, or has it has travelled through time?" Picard wondered.

"It is a possibility, Captain," replied Data. "If that hypothesis is correct, the phenomenon we just encountered would be a temporal rift in space."

"A rift?" asked Picard. "That's what our visitor called it. A Time Rift, he said."

"Possibly the formation of a Kerr loop from superstring material," said Data. "It would require high-energy interactions occurring in the vicinity for such a structure to be formed. The rift is certainly not stable, Captain. It could collapse at any time."

"Captain," said Tasha. "I'm able to scan the interior of the ship now, sir. Heavy damage to warp field nacelles and hull bearing struts. Internal space frame is... Life-signs, Captain! Readings are sporadic. It looks like they have massive casualties, but some are still alive."

"Bridge to Sickbay," called Riker. "Emergency teams, stand by transporter rooms."

"Understood," answered Doctor Crusher.

"Delay that order, Doctor," contradicted Picard.

"Respectfully, if I may suggest regardless of where they came from, they are here now and they need our help," said Riker.

"Commander, if that ship has travelled into the future, we could be dealing with variables that will alter the flow of our history," explained Picard.

"Enterprise C is sending out a distress call, sir," said Tasha. "Audio only."

"This is Captain Garrett of the Starship Enterprise, to any Federation ship. We have been attacked by Romulan warships and require immediate assistance. We've lost warp drive. Life support is failing."

"There's no record of the Romulans ever assaulting the Enterprise C," said Riker.

"Voice message has ended, Captain," said Tasha. "I'm only receiving their automated distress signal now."

"Open a hailing frequency," said Picard. "This is Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Federation, of a Federation starship. Standby to receive emergency teams. Commander, we will handle this one step at a time. Stabilise their power systems and tend to their injured, and avoid all discussions of where and when they are."

"Aye, sir," said Riker. "Lieutenant."

"Captain, message coming in from Starfleet monitor stations," said Wesley. "Klingon battlecruisers headed towards this sector."

"Battle alert, Mister Crusher," said Picard. "Condition Yellow."

"Aye, sir," said Wesley. "All decks report Condition Yellow."

In transporter room one, The Doctor, Ace and Nita materialized on the transporter pads.

"Woah, that was weird!" exclaimed Nita.

"It was wicked!" exclaimed Ace.

"Transportation without a capsule," said the Doctor with a shudder. "Never been my favourite way to travel."

Worf was standing in front of them with his phaser pointed at them.

"I assure you, that weapon in unnecessary," said the Doctor. "We are in no way hostile."

"I will be the judge of that," replied Worf. "Please come with me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

On the Bridge of the Enterprise 1701-C there were flames and charred bodies across consoles. The away team beam in.

"Captain Garrett?" called Riker.

"Yes," Garrett replied.

"I'm Commander William Riker. Our emergency teams are on board your ship. Doctor?" He turned to Doctor Crusher.

"The rest of the bridge crew is dead," replied Crusher. She examined Captain Garrett. "She has a bad fracture and has serious internal injuries. I'm going to have to get her back to the Enterprise."

"To where?" asked a confused Garrett.

"We'll explain that later," replied Riker.

"You'll explain now, Commander," demanded Garrett.

"We're from a Federation starship," Riker evaded. "We answered your distress call. Your ship is in good hands, but we need to get you to our Sickbay."

"Very well," Garrett conceded.

"Crusher to transporter room. Two to beam directly to Sickbay."

"Stand by for transport."

Crusher and Garrett are beamed away.

"It's pretty bad, Commander," said Laforge. "Looks like they were in a hell of a fight."

"If you can't stabilise the life support, we're going to have to evacuate the ship," said Riker.

"I think we can do it," said Laforge. "I'll have to get to Engineering though. La Forge to damage control team alpha. Meet me on Engineering level three."

"Commander," said Tasha.

A sound of coughing. They move some debris and find another survivor.

"Thanks."

"Commander William Riker."

"Lieutenant Castillo, helmsman."

"Where are you taking us?" asked the Doctor, as they were being led along a corridor.

"To the captain's Ready Room," replied Worf.

On the Bridge of the Enterprise 1701D

"Away team reporting in, sir," said Data.

"On screen, Mister Data," said Picard. "Go ahead, Commander."

"We've stabilised life support," said Riker. "Mister La Forge is working on restoring the main power couplings, but that'll take time. It's a real mess down here, sir."

"Survivors?" asked Picard.

"One hundred twenty five," replied Riker.

"Recommendation?" asked Picard.

"I'd hate to have to scrap her," replied Riker. "Starfleet could certainly use another ship, even if she is old."

"Agreed," said Picard. "But we can't stay in this area too long. You have nine hours. If you can get her underway by then, we'll escort her back to Starbase one oh five. If not, we'll evacuate the survivors and destroy the ship."

"Understood, sir," said Riker.

"Keep me posted, Picard out."

Guinan enters, looking around a lot.

"Guinan?" asked Picard.

"We need to talk," said Guinan. "Somehow this, this is all wrong. This is not the way it's supposed to be."

At that moment Worf entered the bridge with the Doctor, Ace and Nita.

"Ah, Doctor, just in time," said Picard. "Please come to my Ready Room. You, too, Guinan."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

In Captain Picard's Ready room, Guinan, The Doctor, Ace and Nita were assembled before Picard.

"You must have some idea how things have changed, Guinan," said Picard.  
"I look at things, I look at people, and they just don't feel right," said Guinan.  
"What things? What people?" asked Picard.  
"You. Your uniform. The Bridge."  
"What's the matter with the Bridge?" asked the Doctor.  
"It's not right."  
"It's the same Bridge," said Picard. "Nothing has changed."  
"I know that. I also know it's wrong."  
"What else?" asked the Doctor.  
"Families. There should be children on this ship."  
"What? Children on the Enterprise?" Picard exclaimed. "Guinan, we're at war."  
"No, we're not. At least, we're not supposed to be. This is not a ship of war. This a ship of peace."  
"What you're suggesting…" Picard began.  
"I'm not suggesting. That ship from the past is not supposed to be here. It's got to go back."

"I might be able to help you with that," said the Doctor.

Guinan regarded him thoughtfully. "You're a time traveler."

"How do you know that?" asked the Doctor.

"I'm El-Aurian," Guinan replied. "We're time sensitive. What species are you?"

"Time Lord," the Doctor answered.

"What planet are you from?"

"Gallifrey."

"Never heard of it, where is it?"

"Kasterborous Constellation."

"Ok, I've heard of the Kasterborous Galaxy," said Guinan. "I've heard a legend about a planet of stagnant time travelers in the Kasterborous Galaxy."

"That sounds like my people," remarked the Doctor.

"Doctor," interrupted Captain Picard. "You called this phenomenon a Time Rift. What can you tell me about it?"

"Time rifts, also known as temporal rifts, are weaknesses in space and time through which people or objects can pass from one location and time to another," replied the Doctor.

"That certainly sounds like what has happened here," said Captain Picard. "I would like you to work with Commander Data to find a solution to this. But first, would you please accompany me to sickbay so that we can speak to the captain of the vessel that came through the rift?"

Later, in Sickbay:

"Run a full electrolyte report," Doctor Crusher directed her assistant. "Boost the level of tricordrazine." She turned to Captain Garrett. "Try to relax." 

Captain Picard entered the room with the Doctor and his companions. They approached Captain Garrett. "I'm Captain Jean-Luc Picard. These are my guests, the Doctor and his companions. They are assisting me."

"Rachel Garrett. How's my ship?"

"The support systems are being restored," replied Picard. "We're continuing repairs."

"Where did you come from?" asked Garrett. "We weren't picking up any other Federation ships in this sector."

"What's the last thing you remember?" asked the Doctor.

"We were answering the distress signal," replied Garrett.

"Distress signal?" asked Picard.

"You must have heard it," replied Garrett. "From the Klingon outpost, Narendra Three. But you didn't, did you? This Sickbay, I've never seen like it, even on a starbase. And your uniform. What ship is this, Captain?" Captain Garrett was getting agitated.

"Please try to be still," said Doctor Crusher.

"I must insist," said Garrett. "What ship?"

"You are aboard the Enterprise, Captain," replied Picard. "One seven oh one D. You have come twenty two years into the future."

"Twenty two years," Garrett marveled. "Does my crew know yet?"

"No," replied Picard.

"I must tell them," said Garrett. "I owe them that."

"If you wish, I can see that they're informed," said Picard.

"Is there some reason they should not be told?" asked Garrett.

"I am concerned that if you return to your own time with knowledge of the future…" began Picard.

"Return to the battle?" asked Garrett incredulously. "We barely escaped with our lives. If we returned, we'd be destroyed."

"Have you any idea how this happened?" asked the Doctor.

"There was a fierce volley of photon torpedoes," replied Garrett. "We were hit. A bright light, and then here."

"It is possible that this exchange of fire was the catalyst for the formation of a temporal rift," said Picard. "History has no record of your battle with the Romulans."

"I suppose theoretically that could happen," said the Doctor thoughtfully.

"We were responding to a distress call from the Klingon outpost on Narendra Three," said Garrett, ignoring the Doctor's comment. "The Romulans were attacking it. We engaged them, but there were four warbirds."

"The Narendra Three outpost was destroyed," said Picard. "It is regrettable that you did not succeed. A Federation starship rescuing a Klingon outpost might have averted twenty years of war."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

On the Enterprise 1701C Bridge:

"I just can't quite make myself believe it," said Castillo. "Twenty two years!"

"I'm reading forty percent on forward shields," said Tasha. "What do you have on aft?"

"Forty percent," replied Castillo.

"That won't cut it," said Tasha. "Commander, advise Lieutenant La Forge that shields are below minimum."

"Acknowledged," said Riker.

"We'll never see our homes again," said Castillo morosely. "Our families."

"How do you know your family's not still alive?" asked Tasha.

"You're right, I don't," replied Castillo. "But imagine coming home after twenty-two years. Would I even recognise them?"

"What are the stats on main phaser banks?" asked Tasha.

"Emitters available, sixty percent forward, fifty two percent aft," replied Castillo.

"Good," said Tasha. "Let's take a look at the torpedo launchers."

"I guess I'm lucky to be alive at all," Castillo continued.

"You may not like the future," said Tasha. "It's been a long war. The Federation has lost more than half of Starfleet to the Klingons."

"We were negotiating a peace treaty when I left," said Castillo.

"A lot of changes, Lieutenant," said Tasha. "A lot of changes."

"When we get a break, maybe you could fill me in on some of them," said Castillo.

"Photon banks are depleted," said Tasha, ignoring his invitation. "Auxiliary fusion generators are down."

On the Enterprise 1701D Bridge:

"There is a high degree of probability that the temporal rift is symmetrical, Captain," said Data.

"Then what would happen if the Enterprise C were to fly back through it?" asked Picard.

"Back, sir? The Enterprise C would emerge in her own time period at almost the same instant she left," replied Data.

"Right in the middle of the battle with the Romulans," said Picard.

"Yes, sir," said Data.

"Is there any possibility she could survive?" asked the Doctor.

"None, Doctor," replied Data.

"Then sending them back would be a death sentence," said Picard. "Unless you could help us, Doctor? You appear to have great knowledge of temporal rifts. Is there anything you could do to save them?"

"I don't think so, Captain," replied the Doctor. "As we are already part of established events, there is nothing I can do to change them. That is, if they really are established events."

"What do you mean?" asked Nita, speaking up for the first time since they arrived on the Enterprise.

"Well, Guinan feels that everything on this ship is wrong," replied the Doctor. "That this is supposed to be a ship of exploration, not of war. That everything changed when that ship came through the rift."

"So if the ship went back, everything will go back to normal?" asked Ace. "But what about the Romulans?"

"I don't know about that yet," admitted the Doctor. "Captain Picard said there was no record of a battle with the Romulans, and yet Captain Garrett said there were definitely Romulans there. I'll need to think about this."

Tasha and Castillo were walking along the corridor.

"She was the first Galaxy Class warship built by the Federation," said Tasha. "Forty two decks. Capable of transporting over six thousand troops."

"How long have you been on board?" asked Castillo.

"Four years," replied Tasha. "Straight out of the Academy. I was lucky to get the Enterprise."

"Yeah, me too," said Castillo. "I mean, my Enterprise."

Garrett and Tasha arrived in Sickbay.

"Lieutenant, how's the ship?" asked Garrett.

"We've restored minimal shields and the forward phaser banks," replied Castillo. "Still no photon launchers or warp drive."

"Concentrate on the weapon systems," said Garrett. "From what Captain Picard told me, the Federation can use all the help it can get."

"And soon," confirmed Tasha. "Our sensors have picked up Klingon warships in this sector, Captain."

"Why wasn't I informed, Mister Castillo?" demanded Garrett. She got out of bed.

"Captain, you shouldn't…" began Castillo.

"As senior officer, I want you to be my liaison to the Enterprise-D," Garrett interrupted. "Coordinate with Tactical."

"That's me, Captain," said Tasha.

Garrett started towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" demanded Doctor Crusher.

"I'm resuming my duties, Doctor," replied Garrett.

"Captain, you need at least another twenty four hours," objected Crusher.

"Nonsense," said Garrett. "Doctors always over-protect their patients."

"And captains always push themselves too hard," countered Crusher.

"Doctor, my ship and crew need me now," said Garrett. "Twenty four hours might as well be twenty four years."

Picard, Guinan, the Doctor, Ace and Nita were in the War room.

"I need more," said Picard.

"There is no more," said Guinan. "I wish there were. I wish I could prove it. But I can't."

"Then I can't ask them to go back," said Picard.

"You've got to," said Guinan.

"Guinan, they will die moments after they return," said Picard. "How can I ask them to sacrifice themselves based solely on your intuition?"

"I don't know," Guinan admitted. "But I do know that this is a mistake. Every fibre in my being says this is a mistake. I can't explain it to myself so I can't explain it to you. I only know that I'm right."

"Who is to say that this history is any less proper than the other?" asked Nita.

"I suppose I am," replied the Doctor. "But at this point I can only see the two possible timelines. I can't tell which one is correct."

"Not good enough, damn it!" Picard exclaimed. "Not good enough. I will not ask them to die."

"Forty billion people have already died," said Guinan. "This war's not supposed to be happening. You've got to send those people back to correct this."

"And what is to guarantee that if they go back they will succeed?" asked Picard. "Every instinct tells me this is wrong, it is dangerous, it is futile."

"We've known each other a long time," said Guinan. "You have never known me to impose myself on anyone or take a stance based on trivial or whimsical perceptions. This time line must not be allowed to continue. Now, I've told you what you must do. You have only your trust in me to help you decide to do it."

"If only there was some way to prevent them from being killed when they went back," said Ace.

"I would like Ace and Nita to spend some time with Guinan," said the Doctor. "It may help us gain some insight into why she feels so strongly about this."

"Make it so," agreed Picard.

Guinan returned to Ten Forward with Ace and Nita, where they found Tasha and Castillo.

"Deflector shield technology has advanced considerably during the war," said Tasha. "Our heat dissipation rates are probably double those of the Enterprise-C, which means we can hang in a firefight a lot longer." She suddenly noticed Guinan standing next to her. "Guinan?"

"Have you ordered yet, Tasha?" asked Guinan.

"No, not yet," replied Tasha. "Is anything wrong?"

"Not a thing," replied Guinan. "What can I get for you?"

"Just a couple of TKLs," replied Tasha. "We're in a hurry. Oh, this is, Lieutenant Castillo."

Guinan moves slowly away.

"First time for everything," muttered Tasha.

"First time?" asked Castillo.

"It's just that I've never seen anything bother her before," said Tasha.

"What's a TKL?" asked Castillo.

"Standard rations," replied Tasha. "Food replicators are on minimum power, so everything else is diverted to defensive systems. So where was I?"

"You've told me more about tactical in an hour than I learned my last year in the Academy," said Castillo.

"You're going to need it, Lieutenant," said Tasha.

"Hey, I've known you a whole day now, Lieutenant," said Castillo. "I won't salute if you won't. What did she call you? Tasha?"

"Yeah," replied Tasha.

"Most everybody just calls me Castillo. My mother calls me Richard."

"Okay, Castillo," said Tasha.

"No, I think maybe I'd like it better if you called me Richard."

"Richard," said Tasha.

Picard's voice came over the com: "This is the Captain. Senior officers will report to my Ready room immediately."

"So much for lunch," remarked Tasha.

Senior officers (and the Doctor) were assembled in Picard's Ready room.

"Captain, are you suggesting that we let them return and attempt to complete their mission?" asked Doctor Crusher.

"I am, Doctor," replied Picard.

"Based on Guinan's intuition?" asked Crusher.

"That won't accomplish anything, sir," objected Riker. "There's no way they can save Narendra Three."

"Captain Garrett says there were four Romulan warbirds," said Tasha. "The Enterprise-C would be outmanned and outgunned."

"Unless we were to re-arm them with modern…" began Laforge.

"We can't do that," interrupted the Doctor. "If we send that ship back with new technology we will be altering the past."

"But that's what we're talking about anyway, isn't it?" asked Riker. "Altering the past."

"We're talking about restoring the past," corrected the Doctor.

"How could Guinan know that history has been altered if she's been altered along with the rest of us?" asked Laforge.

"Perhaps her species has a perception that goes beyond linear time," said Data.

"There are many things about her species we can't easily explain," said Picard. "Yet it is very possible she is correct. A ship from the past has travelled through time. How can we know what effect those events will have on the present. Indeed, we shall never know for certain, if Guinan is correct. But I have decided the consequences of that possibility are too grave to ignore. Dismissed."

"Sir, if you'd like my opinion…" began Riker.

"I think I'm aware of your opinion, Commander," interrupted Picard. "This is a briefing. I'm not seeking your consent."

"With all due respect, sir, you'd be asking one hundred and twenty five people to die a meaningless death," said Riker.

"Not necessarily meaningless, Commander," said Data. "The Klingons regard honour above all else. If the crew of the Enterprise-C had died fighting for the survival of a Klingon outpost, it would be considered a meaningful act of honour by the Klingon Empire."

"Even their deaths might have prevented this war," said Picard. "If the Enterprise-C returns to the battle and its mission is a success, history will be irrevocably changed. This time line will cease to exist and a new future will have been created. I've considered the alternatives. I'll go with Guinan's recommendation. Dismissed."

Doctor Crusher and Laforge entered the Bridge.

"If she's right, we may not even be in an alternate time line," said Crusher.

"Yeah, who knows if we're dead or alive," said Laforge.

Data and Tasha stepped into the Turbolift.

"Engineering," requested Data. He turned to Tasha. "Is Engineering your destination as well?"

"What?" asked Tasha, distracted. "Oh, deck six. Sorry."

"If I interpret your facial expressions correctly, you are preoccupied with something unpleasant," observed Data.

"No, I was just thinking about a lot of things," said Tasha. "I've been working with one of the officers on the Enterprise-C. He's nice. I like him. I'm worried about what's going to happen to him."

"We may never know what happens," said Data. "If they succeed, we will not even realise that these events occurred."

Castillo, Tasha, Garrett, Picard and the Doctor transported over to the 1701-C and made their way to the Bridge.

"Shields are up to seventy two percent," observed Castillo. "That's better."

"Good," said Tasha.

"Do you believe this Guinan?" asked Garrett.

"I discovered long ago that she has a special wisdom," replied Picard. "I've learned to trust it. I could arrange for you to speak with her if you wish."

"Captain, I would be lying to you if I told you there was a chance in hell of coming out of this alive," said Garrett. "Why doesn't your ship come back with us? The Romulans would be no match for your weaponry."

"I can't do that," replied Picard.

"No, I suppose not," said Garrett. "You don't belong in our time any more than we belong in yours. To be honest, Picard, a significant number of my crewmembers have expressed a desire to return, even knowing the odds. Some because they can't bear to live without their loved ones, some because they don't like the idea of slipping out in the middle of a fight. But I have told them that in the here and now, the Federation needs another ship against the Klingons. And we'd better get used to being in the here and now."

"But if you go back, it could be a great deal more helpful," said Picard. "The war is going very badly for the Federation, far worse than is generally known. Starfleet Command believes defeat is inevitable. Within six months we may have no choice but to surrender."

"And you're saying all this may be a result of our arrival here?" asked Garrett.

"One more ship will make no difference in the here and now," said Picard. "But twenty two years ago, one ship could have stopped this war before it started."

"Mister Castillo," said Garrett, turning to him.

"Yes, Captain?" Castillo replied.

"Inform the crew we're going back," said Garrett.

"Yes, Captain," said Castillo.

"The Romulans will get a good fight," said Garrett. "We'll make it one for the history books."

"I know you will, Captain," said Picard. He turned to Tasha, who had stepped up beside him. "Lieutenant Yar?"

"Permission to remain for a moment, sir," she requested.

"Granted," replied Picard.

"Transporter room, Captain Picard is ready to return to his ship," said Garrett, as Picard and the Doctor headed to the transporter room.

"Aye, Captain."

Tasha turned to Castillo. "I just wanted to say good luck."

"I'll try to put some of your tactical briefing to good use when we get back," said Castillo.

"Your ship has much more manoeuvrability than the Romulan counterparts of that era," said Tasha. "Actually, if you could just isolate... You'll do fine."

"If you get back to Earth and you see a man, say, in his late fifties taking a hard look across a crowded room…" said Castillo. "Hey, you never know."

"Goodbye, Lieutenant," said Tasha.

At that moment they felt weapons impact. Tasha dived to the ops console and started working.

"Red Alert!" cried Garrett. "Full power to shields."

"Shields are up," said Tasha. "Functioning."

"Initiating evasive manoeuvres," said Castillo. "Gamma sequence."

"Ready phasers," ordered Garrett. "Enterprise-D," she called over the com link. "Have your captain and the Doctor returned safely?"

"Acknowledged, Captain Picard and the Doctor are safely aboard," said Riker. He addressed Data. "Fire phasers."

"Firing phasers," replied Data.

"Report," said Picard, entering the bridge with the Doctor.

"One Klingon bird of prey off the starboard bow," replied Riker.

"Firing phasers," said Tasha, over on the Enterprise C.

"Load torpedo bays," ordered Garrett.

There was a big explosion and Garrett was hit.

"The Klingon vessel has recloaked, sir," said Data, on the Enterprise D. "I have no readings."

"Captain Garrett, damage report," said Picard.

There was no reply.

"Captain Garrett," Picard repeated.

"This is Lieutenant Yar, sir," came Tasha's voice. "Captain Garrett is dead."

Later, in the War room, Castillo, Riker, Picard, the Doctor and Tasha were gathered around the table.

"I'm prepared to lead the Enterprise back myself, Captain Picard," said Castillo.

"Sir, Lieutenant Castillo is the last surviving senior officer," said Riker. "He will have limited support from Ops, no Tactical, reduced staff in Engineering."

"I have good people willing to do their best," said Castillo.

"Certainly, history never meant for this ship to go into battle without her captain," said Riker.

"I can't speak to that point, sir, but I can get us back to where we're supposed to be," said Castillo. "I believe that's what Captain Garrett would want me to do."

"Commander Data to Captain Picard," came Data's voice.

"Go ahead," said Picard.

"Sir, sensors are showing additional instability in the time rift," said Data.

"Possibly the result of the battle with the Klingons," said the Doctor.

"Any signs of other Klingon vessels?" asked Picard.

"No, sir," replied Data.

"Our coordinates have been transmitted to the Klingon command, sir," said Tasha. "We mustn't remain here."

"Sir, it is my intention to return, unless you order me not to," said Castillo.

"How soon can your ship be ready?" asked Picard.

"We sustained moderate damage in the attack," replied Castillo. "I think we can get underway in a few hours."

"Make it so," said Picard. "We'll give you cover."

Castillo and Tasha made their way to the Transporter room.

"One to beam to the Enterprise-C," Castillo said to the transporter chief. He turned to Tasha. "We keep saying goodbye, don't we?"

"I wish there was more time," said Tasha.

"More time," said Castillo. "I think we have all the time we can handle as it is."

He kissed her.

"Lieutenant," he said to the transporter chief, indicating he was ready for transport.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

In Ten Forward, Nita and Ace were chatting with Guinan.

"You know, I've seen something like this time rift before," said Guinan.

"Really?" asked Nita.

"After the destruction of my homeworld, I became a refugee aboard the Lakul," replied Guinan. "I, along with the rest of my ship, became caught in the Nexus."

"The Nexus?" asked Ace.

"The Nexus is an extra-dimensional realm in which one's thoughts and desires shape reality," replied Guinan. "Inside the Nexus, time and space have no meaning, allowing one to visit any time and any place that one could imagine. The doorway to the Nexus is a violent, destructive temporal energy ribbon which crosses through the galaxy every 39 years."

"What was that like?" asked Nita.

"It was like being inside joy," replied Guinan. "As if joy were something tangible and you could wrap yourself up in it like a blanket. Along with most of the El-Aurian refugees, I was traumatized when I was pulled out of the Nexus. It took me a long while to get over it."

Tasha entered Ten Forward.

"Can I get you something, Tasha?" asked Guinan.

"Guinan, I have to know something," replied Tasha. "What happens to me in the other time line?"

"I don't have alternate biographies of the crew," replied Guinan. "As I said to the captain, it's just a feeling."

"But there's something more when you look at me, isn't there?" asked Tasha. "I can see it in your eyes, Guinan. We've known each other too long."

"We weren't meant to know each other at all," replied Guinan. "At least, that's what I sense when I look at you. Tasha, you're not supposed to be here."

"Where am I supposed to be?" asked Tasha.

"Dead," replied Guinan.

Nita gasped.

"Do you know how?" asked Tasha.

"No," replied Guinan. "But I do know it was an empty death. A death without purpose."

Tasha walked slowly out of Ten Forward, and headed to Picard's Ready room. She pressed the chime.

"Come!" called Picard. Tasha entered. "Yes, Lieutenant?"

"Captain, I request a transfer to the Enterprise-C," said Tasha.

"For what reason?" asked Picard.

"They need someone at Tactical," replied Tasha.

"We need you here," said Picard.

"I'm not supposed to be here, sir," said Tasha.

"Sit down, Lieutenant," said Picard. Tasha took a seat next to the Doctor. "What did she say to you?"

"I don't belong here, sir," replied Tasha. "I'm supposed to be dead."

"She felt it necessary to reveal that to you?" asked the Doctor, shocked.

"I felt it was necessary," replied Tasha.

"I see," said Picard. "You realise that it is very possible the Enterprise-C will fail. We will continue in this time line in which case your life, hopefully, will continue for a long while."

"I know how important it is that they don't fail, Captain," said Tasha. "That's why I'm requesting this transfer."

"You don't belong on that ship, Lieutenant," said the Doctor.

"No, Captain Garrett belongs on that ship," said Tasha. "But she's dead. And I think there's a certain logic in this request."

"There's no logic in this at all," argued the Doctor. "Whether they succeed or not, the Enterprise-C will be destroyed."

"But Captain, at least with someone at Tactical, they will have a chance to defend themselves well," said Tasha. "It may be a matter of seconds or minutes, but those could be the minutes that change history. Guinan says I died a senseless death in the other time line. I didn't like the sound of that, Captain. I've always known the risks that come with a Starfleet uniform. If I'm to die in one, I'd like my death to count for something."

"Lieutenant. Permission granted," said Picard.

"Thank you, sir," said Tasha.

Tasha transported over to the Enterprise C and made her way to the Bridge.

"I'm showing phaser banks up to seventy percent efficiency," said Castillo. "We've got an hour left. Let's see if we can get them up to ninety. Parker, you've got Ops. Fredericks, take the conn."

"I'll handle Tactical," said Tasha as she entered the Bridge. "Lieutenant Tasha Yar reporting for duty, sir."

"You're not part of my crew," Castillo objected.

"I am now," said Tasha. "Captain Picard approved my request for transfer."

"This isn't a joke, Tasha," said Castillo. "We're going back in the rift, into battle. We're not coming back."

"I know the mission," said Tasha. "These are my orders, Lieutenant."

"But I don't want you here," said Castillo.

"You need me here," said Tasha. "Show me someone on your crew who can do the job better than I can."

Castillo conceded defeat. "Welcome aboard. Take your station, Lieutenant."

"Aye, sir," said Tasha.

On the Enterprise-D, long range scanners had picked up Klingon battle cruisers on an intercept course.

"Number and type of ships, Mister Crusher?" asked Riker.

"Three K'vort class battlecruisers, sir," replied Wesley.

"They're not even troubling to cloak themselves," observed Picard.

"They shouldn't be so confident after the pasting we gave them on Archer Four," said Riker.

"Attention all hands," called Picard. "As you know, we could outrun the Klingon vessels, but we must protect the Enterprise-C until she enters the temporal rift. And we must succeed. Let's make sure history never forgets the name Enterprise. Picard out."

The Klingons fired their disruptors.

"Mister Data?" asked Picard.

"Shields are holding, sir," replied Data.

"Hold fire," instructed Picard. "Mister Crusher, come about to course one four eight zero zero three."

"Aye, sir," said Wesley.

"Photon torpedoes ready," said Riker.

"Dispersal pattern, sierra," said Picard. "And fire!"

"One enemy target hit, sir," said Data. "Moderate damage to their forward shields. Our shields are still holding. Minor damage to secondary hull."

"Course one four eight," instructed Picard. "Correction, course one seven zero mark zero one four."

"Sir, one of the ships is breaking off and going towards the Enterprise-C," said Wesley.

"Mister Crusher, keep us within two hundred kilometres of the Enterprise-C," said Picard.

"Coming to two one seven mark one one five," said Wesley. "Increasing to two thirds impulse."

The Enterprise D exchanged more fire with the Klingons.

"Damage control teams, deck fourteen," called Riker.

"Engineering to bridge," came Laforge's voice. "Starboard power coupling is down. Containment field generator three is damaged. Attempting to bypass."

"If we lose antimatter containment…" began Riker.

"Acknowledged, La Forge," said Picard.

"Sir, the Klingons are flanking us, attempting to draw us away from the Enterprise-C," said Wesley.

"Hold course, Mister Crusher," said Picard. "Continual fire, all phasers."

There was a large explosion.

"One enemy target destroyed, sir," said Data.

"Damage report," said Picard.

"Heavy casualties in the secondary hull," said Riker. "Navigational sensor array inoperative."

"Antimatter containment fields are failing!" cried Laforge from Engineering. "If I can't stabilise them, I'll have to dump the reactor core or she'll blow!"

"Shields buckling, Captain," reported Data. "They will not…"

"La Forge to Bridge. I can't hold the antimatter containment fields. Initiating emergency shutdown!"

There was an explosion in Engineering.

"Coolant leak!" cried Laforge. "Bridge, we have a coolant leak in the engine core! I can't shut it down. I estimate two minutes to a warp core breach!"

The crew started to evacuate Engineering.

"Go! Go! Go!" cried Laforge.

"How long until the Enterprise-C enters the rift?" asked Picard.

"Fifty two seconds, sir," replied Data.

"All remaining power to the defence systems," said Picard.

"Power couplings severed in forward phaser banks," said Data. "Attempting to bypass. Controls not responding."

There was an explosion and Riker was killed.

"Federation ship Enterprise," came a Klingon's voice. "Surrender and prepare to be boarded."

"That will be the day," remarked Picard to the Doctor, who was hanging on to his seat for dear life. Picard jumped the rail and took over tactical. Flames grew around him as the Enterprise was pounded by disruptor fire as C glided back into the rift.

The Doctor blacked out for a moment. When he awoke, the Bridge was peaceful, and Picard was in his 'peace-time' uniform.

"Report, Lieutenant," said Picard.

"Readings fluctuated momentarily," replied Worf. "It appeared to be a ship, but then it vanished."

"The phenomenon is closing in on itself, Captain," said the Doctor.

"Very well," said Picard. "Prepare a class one sensor probe. We'll leave it behind to monitor the final closure. Mister Crusher, lay in a course for Archer Four. Doctor, what were you saying about the phenomenon?"

The Doctor paused. He could remember everything that had happened with the Enterprise C, but it was obvious no one else could. He decided it would be best to say nothing about it.

"They are weaknesses in space and time through which people or objects could pass from one location and time to another," he replied.

"Well, it looks as though something was trying to come through, but it didn't manage it," said Picard.

"Err..yes, perhaps," replied the Doctor.

Guinan's voice came over the comm: "Captain, this is Guinan. Is everything all right up there?"

"Guinan?" queried Picard. "Yes everything's fine. Is something wrong?"

Nita and Ace were sitting at the bar in Ten Forward with Guinan.

"No. No, everything's fine," replied Guinan. "Sorry to bother you."

"You felt it too, didn't you?" asked Nita.

"Something's changed," said Ace.

"Just for a minute there seemed to be an alternate reality," said Guinan. "You girls felt it because you are time-travellers."

"Happens sometimes," said Nita. "It comes from travelling with the Doctor. He comes across alternate timelines all the time."

La Forge was sitting at a table nursing a drink. Guinan got up, walked over to his table and sat down opposite him. He looked up at her expectantly.

"Geordi, tell me about Tasha Yar," she requested.

"Well, I'd better go and collect my girls and be moving on," said the Doctor.

"It was nice to meet you, Doctor," said Picard.

"Yes, lovely to meet you, Captain," replied the Doctor.

"Data, escort the Doctor to Ten Forward to collect his companions and then take them to the transporter room," ordered Picard.

"Yes, Captain," replied Data, heading to the turbo lift. "Please follow me, Doctor."

"You're not human are you Data," asked the Doctor, as they made their way to Ten Forward.

"Android," answered Data.

"I had a companion who was an android once," said the Doctor. "His name was Kamelion. He was a shape-changing android."

"Shape-changing?" asked Data.

"Kamelion was created from structure mathematics via Block Transfer Computations," replied the Doctor. "As such, he was able to change his appearance and form. Not only could he masquerade as various humanoids, but he could actually change his size and form at will, at various points taking such forms as a Gubbage Cone with many tendrils and a fifty-foot tall version of his standard body."

"Intriguing," remarked Data.

"I would have liked to have spent more time with you, Data," admitted the Doctor. "I appreciate being in the company of someone of such intelligence."

"Thank you, Doctor," replied Data. "It is regrettable that you are unable to stay aboard the Enterprise longer."

"Well, perhaps we will meet again," said the Doctor, as they entered Ten Forward. He saw the girls sitting at the bar.

"Time to go girls," announced the Doctor, coming over to them.

"OK. But let us say goodbye to Guinan first," replied Nita.

Guinan had noticed Data and the Doctor enter the room. "Thank you for telling me Geordi," she said to Laforge. She rose and walked over to the bar.

"We're going now, Guinan," said Ace.

"It was lovely to meet you, girls, Doctor," said Guinan.

Both girls hugged Guinan goodbye, and Data escorted them and the Doctor to the transporter room.


End file.
